sversefandomcom-20200215-history
Samir
Samir Originally concieved and drawn for the mini-series 'Young Master Ghirahim ' (where he appeared in the second chapter as Ghirahim's guide through Masochism) by theliterarywolf, Samir is a merchant who usually keeps to his home: a building he owns in the capital of the Demon King Demise's empire. Backstory Samir was born and raised in a family of high wealth in the region known only as 'The West' (which will be further developed in later installments of 'Young Master Ghirahim' but, thus far, shares a very keen resemblance to Crete, Greece). Upon his eighteenth birthday, he left home to try and make his own way and presence in the world. He suffered long, cold, hungry nights: fighting to survive in a world that was already suffering the effects of change. But he eventually found his expertise to be that in the ways of being a merchant. After a few months spent as an apprentice, Samir had enough money to start investing in his own business which flourished. Two years into his new success, he would meet a young demoness named Astrid while selling a shipment of silks. The two would soon be married, eventually having a daughter named Minnet. The marriage came to a tragic end when, after being exposed to the pleasure of pain through a bloodied accident with swords that he had meant to sell to a nearby merchant and descending into masochistic bloodlust, his wife left him, her daughter in tow. He would search for them all across The Surface, the trail running cold in the Capital City where Samir would buy his current home: the inner rooms filled with sadistic curios he had obtained through his journies. One evening, many years later, he would meet a young demon in a tavern by the name of Anil... Personality Samir is very much a gentleman: always invited to the celebrations and functions of the highest class of demons. Though he is not one to flaunt his wealth (despite his businesses, his massive home, and his wardrobe), his language is very befitting a noble. Perhaps it is due to his past heartbreak, but he is more than willing to please. His endearments for those closest to him reflect this: :::: Astrid - 'Beloved' :::: Minnet - 'Dearest' :::: Ghirahim - 'Young Master' :::: Anil - 'Precious' He can often be found in his home: either working on a novel, playing his piano, or drinking wine (his personal weakness). Trivia -When asked about his age, Samir will reply that he is 'Around forty-four ssummersss old. Give or take' revealing that he is around his mid-forties. -Originally inspired by the Greek monster of the Gorgon, Samir's design has taken on a more Naga-esque form as time has gone on. -He has a life-sized painting of his wife Astrid stowed away in a secret room in his building. Once a week, he slithers into it, removes the curtains, and talks to it: begging for her forgiveness before proceeding to abuse his back to the point of bleeding with a nettle flail. -Anil still doesn't know whether Samir's original advances on him were due to his resemblance to Astrid or if he was genuinely interested in him. And Samir still won't elaborate on the matter. -Samir is extremely skilled at the piano, which he calls 'piano' (due to his confusion on the name). However, this is only due to a need to use his hands for something other than harming himself. The 'beautiful' melodies others hear are just himself forcing his fingers to stay focused. -His relationship with his 'Young Master' is purely platonic... But that has not stopped Ghirahim from trying for the sake of seeing how much pain Samir could produce with the action. -Like a snake, he has to find sources of warmth to maintain his own body temperature. Luckily Anil is more than suitable.